


One last dance

by Kittywrites_reads



Series: Empty roads and Soft whispers [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Husbands, Major Character Injury, Slow Dancing, Thier relationship isn’t abusive, they are husbands your honor!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittywrites_reads/pseuds/Kittywrites_reads
Summary: They didn’t even know where it went wrong, honestly it was a normal run to the outskirts of the city, but something decided to snap in the world and cause a load of troubles.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Series: Empty roads and Soft whispers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061366
Comments: 13
Kudos: 64





	One last dance

**Author's Note:**

> -Notes will be at the end of the work-

The air was thick and heavy with an uncomfortable feeling. It should be better, what they were doing now, but the thought of facing the music outside of those chipped and warped doors was not at all appealing. They didn’t even know where it went wrong, honestly it was a normal run to the outskirts of the city, but something decided to snap in the world and cause a load of troubles. 

“Schlatt you doing okay babe?!” Quackity, shouted from where he was perched. He aimed down his sights again, picking off another burly man headed for his husband. Said man was currently trapped between a small pharmacy and the storage crate Quackity was crouched on. The man but his lip, hissing softly as he tried to step onto the street. He had to retreat back with a shout as a lean and bloody woman came barreling for him.

“Fuck! I can’t get out of the store! Shit we never should have listened to me!” Quackity was quick to aim, landing a blow to the zombies face, dropping her in a moment. He sighed, throwing his gun over his shoulder. Quackity hopped off the crate wincing at the rough landing. He stumbled forward racing over to join his husband in his makeshift prison. Schlatt looked shocked as the shorter male came running to him, and he was quick to swear to a god he didn’t believe in. “What the fuck is wrong with you?! You could have gotten hurt!” Quackity laughed lightly, before addressing his distressed spouse. 

He held out his arms expectantly, and Schlatt took no time before gripping him tightly. “I know, I know I could have gotten hurt, but I had to be trapped with you. I wouldn’t be a good husband if I left you to die now would I?” Quackity felt, more than he heard, Schlatt’ slaughter rumble through him. He swayed them back and forth, as his husband held tighter to his dirty and ripped hoodie. They stood like that for a while, basking in the thought and feeling of each other. The newlyweds barely pulled back from each other, moving to stare intently at the other. Schlatt spoke first, voice thick with concern, and fear. And if Quackity was looking hard enough he could see the beginning of tears in his beloveds eyes. 

“You’re such an idiot. You know that right?” Quackity nodded, a small smile gracing his lips. He knew something was up, he could tell the moment his husband wouldn’t—no couldn’t leave the pharmacy when the streets became too noisy for them to stay. Schlatt stepped back then, a limp clear in his stride. The shorter man sighed, looking at his husband knowingly. The room stood still, Schlatt looked angry at himself, and the world and his other, way smarter and well put together half, looked down right gutted. 

They both knew what was going to happen next, Schlatt would turn into those beasts waiting out on the street and Quackity would have to put him down like a rabid dog. This absolutely sucked, and they both knew that. Neither wanted to cry, they couldn’t afford to, they had to be composed when only one walked out of that run down pharmacy and back to base camp. After another moment Quackity sighed loudly, before grinning brightly.

“Alright my love. It’s you and me now yeah? How about we have our first dance as newlyweds?” Schlatt laughed wetly then, nodding before stepping closer to Quackity. They didn’t need to talk to decide who led this dance, they had already made plans for who would lead the dance way before this outbreak occurred (Schlatt decided Quackity would lead, as he loved seeing his husbands smile when he talked about leading him around). Schlatt rested his hands on Quackity’s shoulders, and he left the other grip his waist tightly. For a moment they stood holding each other, before Quackity took his hand gently in his own. 

They didn’t have much room to dance as the building was full of shelves and turnover boxes. They made it work, as they always did, and moved in silence. It wasn’t a bad silence, it was comfortable and serene. The empty noise of the couple was interrupted by the sounds of beasts trying to get past their very crappy blockade. It continued for a moment before Quackity began to hum a soft tune. His attempts to drown out the sounds were successful, as his tune had Schlatt enamored. 

The melody was sweet, something Schlatt couldn’t recognize but in bleary state he fell even more in love with the short man in front of him. Schlatt felt woozy after a few repeated songs and he almost fell onto Quackity. The humming stopped and slowly the pair sunk to the muddy floor. Shlatt laid heavily against Quackity, hands wrapping tightly around his shoulders. “I’m scared Q..” he felt him nod against him, his smaller hands clutching the fabric of his blue sweater tightly. 

“You’ll be okay, I promise.” Schlatt sobbed then, fat tears rolling down his cheeks, and sobs choking their way out of his throat. He could feel Quackity try to hold his tears in, and it was understandable in that moment. One of them needed to be the rock, and Schlatt only wished it wasn’t his darling Quackity taking that burden. He cried for a bit more, before he leaned back. Blurry brown eyes met soft and sorrowful black ones. Quackity leaned in, meeting Schlatts lips for a brief moment, it was sweet and set with finality. 

Time was running out for Schlatt, they both knew that. The infection set in quick when someone got bit, they don’t really live for more than a few hours after getting hurt. Quackity shifted, moving to drag his sickly husband into his lap. He held him firm, whispering a bunch of nothings, before he spoke louder, voice clear and tight.

“My love, did I ever tell you how much I adore you? Everything you did from the moment I met you all those years ago has me entranced. I was hooked on you from day one, even if it took you a while to warm up to me.” He chuckled lightly, looking down at the man cradled in his grip. He was pale, paler than normal and had a sweat going on. The man was smiling softly, recognizing the speech as his vows, and he let out a deathly soft giggle. “The first time we went out you thought I was going to poison you!—“ Quackity let out a humorless chuckle, squeezing Schlatt even tighter. “But how did things change. You trust too much, but I do adore that about you. My one true love, the other half to my soul and the only man I’d ever dream of spending my life with. I’m oh so excited to be married to you my love, and I hope you are as well.”

He felt the body beneath him still, and he let out wails. Quackity held his husband, his sweet husband in shaky hands before leaning to lay him flat on the ground. He knelt next to him, running a warm hand down a cold cheek. He didn’t understand why it had happened, why it had to be his husband, his bride, who got taken from him during this hell. He was consumed by this thought long enough for Schlatts—no for the beast to twitch to life, glassy eyes opening to stare around. 

Quackity growled then, slamming a hand hard against the once living mans chest. It pinned the beast, and he was quick to take his hunting knife out of his boot, holding it close to the creatures forehead. Pale and cold hands gripped his hoodie, and he leaned real close to the zombie. He spit on it, leaning up to poise the knife.  
He thought for a moment before saying something to the creature.

“You aren’t my husband. You fucking took him from me!” And with that he slammed the knife into the flesh of the beasts head. He pulled the blade out wiping it on his jeans. He stood, sniffling and kicking the body. He turned to the street facing door, moving to slam it open and run out. 

He didn’t bother burying his once husband, he didn’t bother doing much of anything but run the few miles back to their—his home. 

Quackity was fed up with his fucking apocalypse taking everything he ever loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this had me sobbing, like I cried while writing this. 
> 
> Also let preface this with; I think they are husbands who love each other way too much and no they aren’t in an abusive relationship, it is wholesome! (And Quackity is the ‘man’ in that relationship, he just wants to protect his husband okay)
> 
> I hope this is good, because I may be biased, but don’t worry this won’t be the last of JSchlatt and Quackity! I swear, their dynamic is so good so I have to write more of it.


End file.
